KHIII:LH Synopsis
by Harosata
Summary: A backbone to a KHIII story I had in mind. Note that this is not a story but an idea that I hope another can bring to life.
1. Intro: Fall of Paradise

Perhaps this may be a story. However, it may be too much for me to write at my current level. So I'll just post a synopsis of each world, or something like that. If I do make a story, or if anyone wishes to use my version as their basis, then...I'll think about it.

* * *

The story of this fanfic takes place a few months after the fall of Organization XIII. Without any sign of Heartless or Nobodies, the Keyblade trio Sora, Riku, and Kairi were told to rest at Destiny Island, being that two were gone for so long and one was recently kidnapped. They received many bottled letters, all from their friends from other worlds. It seems all of them were doing well, some getting married. Heck, it was a rather interesting sight when Genie wanted to personally invite them. Other than that, their friends Wakka, Tidus and Selphie simply did not know about other worlds yet, only answered that the bottles were letters from penpals across the waters. Other than that, everything was normal.

_World: Destiny Islands _

_PoI: Main Island, Small Island, Secret Place _

_Info: A world made of islands. Home to the Paopu Fruit. It seems that these islands hold many secrets and have been visited by other Keyblade wielders._

On another world, things were not normal. Konata was very surprised that the Heartless exists, and even more so when she recognized a white-caped figure, commenting about how this world failed to have what he was looking for. Konata was crazy enough to try to attack the stranger, but without any weapons and without the Keyblade appearing in her hand like she dreamed, she and her friends were sucked into the darkness.

_World: Lucky Paradise_

_PoI: Ryoo High School, Animate Ikebukuro_

_Info: A peaceful world. Though not ever having contacted other worlds, the shows and games seem to show other worlds._

I might as well cover what four of the Lucky Star crew are doing every since the fall of their world:

Kagami lands in Radiant Garden. She's in shock, both from losing her home and from the characters surrounding her. When she got injured from a heartless and then healed by Aerith, Kagami delved into white magic.

Tsukasa lands in Twilight Town. She is befriended by Hayner's group and later attempts to befriend Seifer's group. After failing some chores, Tsukasa runs away, is saved from a cloaked figure by Vivi and later studies black magic with him.

Nanako, their teacher, lands in traverse Town along with several others. She stumbles upon Merlin's old house, which still has some grumpy furniture left behind. She is saved by a stranger, and in turn, saves him from a Heartless ambush. She later defends herself with a knife.

And as for Konata, she lands in Destiny Islands.


	2. Intro: Remembrance

_World: Radiant Garden_

_PoI: The Town, Space Paranoids, Cave of Remembrance_

_Info: Formerly named Hollow Bastian. This was a birthplace to Ansem the Wise and to the artificial Heartless. It was also where the witch Maleficient set base during her reign._

This chapter, in terms of the start of a Kingdom Hearts game, would focus on movement controls and interactions. Kagami is assigned with Yuffie and Leon to investigate a cavern, specifically the one that appears in Final Mix+. Fortunately, the enemies there have vacated for now, though a few weaker ones moved in. Kagami also needs the help of either Leon or Yuffie to cut through the place, so it would be a while before anyone wants to explore this place on their own. They do get in a few fights, though Kagami should stick to healing for the time being.

When they reach the data room, Leon notes that this could be one of Organization XIII's previous hideouts, judging from the computer data. Kagami looks around the place, when she then bumps into someone else. The group is surprised to see that a member of Organization XIII is still alive, but the Nobody explains that he is merely a clone of the one named Vexen, and he neither has the resources or the power to be considered a threat. He then explains that the room served as a sort of memorial, so that even if they disappear from the worlds, they would not disappear from time. He also makes a comment that the data copies are much stronger than the original, suspecting that there is a bug in the programming. After his rant, he hands the group a disk, telling them that he had often seen Xemnas head for his old workplace. They don't notice another cloaked figure observing them.

That night, back at town, Kagami wakes up to look at the stars, worried about Tsukasa and her friends. She also spots Leon up as well, and after some silence, Leon admits that he was thinking of someone he lost long ago. Here, we get introduced to Rinoa, who is about the same size as YuRiPa with white wings, who wants to know who Leon is talking about. Leon decides not to speak of it.

In the Great Maw, Sephiroth is meditating, when he then asks someone to stop hiding. The figure calls himself the Emperor and offers him an invitation to a group. Sephiroth answers by swinging his katana, though the Emperor merely grabs the blade without difficulty. He gives Sephiroth until morning to make his decision and hints that he knows where his "Mother" is. Perhaps for the first time, Sephiroth is troubled.

The next morning, Leon inserts the disk into Tron's computer, but recieves a password screen. Clone Vexen appears, scaring and pissing off Yuffie, and then explains to the group that the CD is part of a key to the Room of Sleep. He doesn't know what's in there, but with the fall of the Organization, he is rather curious about the room. Rinoa tries a password, but then the machinery below goes crazy, spawning a big Heartless which Kagami, Leon, Yuffie go down to fight.

**Boss: Baby Behemoth**

**Description: A young Behemoth Heartless, though black in color and half the size of one (This version is twice the size of Sora)**

**Attacks:  
Pounce-Leaps forward with such force.  
Thundara-Summons several lightning bolts.  
Thunder Ball-Creates a ball of thunder at its horn and shoots it to the sky.**

**Suggested Party: Kagami, Leon, Squall**

**Strategy: Its horn is its weakpoint...But its hide has not hardened yet, allowing attacks and elements to damage it quickly despite its large HP. Just leave the fighting to Yuffie and Leon and heal them when needed. Keep in mind that it's game over when the main character loses.**

Once the Heartless disappears, Vexen grows curious as to how a Heartless was defeated - without a keyblade. Perhaps it has something to do with the room below? In any case, Vexen leaves, hoping to decipher the password. Leon then gets the idea that King Mickey might know what Xemnas/Xehanort might have used, so Kagami and the rest leave for Disney Castle.

Sephiroth sees the Gummi Ship leaving and takes off into the sky.

* * *

Dialogues:

_("Vexen" appears)_  
"W-wait a minute! You're suppose to be dead!" Kagami screamed.  
Vexen frowned. "It seems that my original died. Why doesn't the Organization tell me about these things"  
"They died too"  
"Why didn't they tell me that either?"

_(Attempting to go back to the Cave of Remembrance)_  
"Wha...where did these super Heartless come from"  
"Didn't that clone say something about that training program having that flaw"  
"And wasn't the MCP able to spawn the Heartless using the system"  
"Powerless my ass."

_(Rinoa)_  
"Squall!" Leon only muttered as a very small girl in blue landed on his head. Kagami noticed that Leon had not replied his usual reply.


	3. Intro: Magic

_World: Twilight Town _

_PoI: Market Street, Sunset Terrance, Yen Sid's Tower._

_Info: Home to the Struggle, an unique sport. This world is one of the few that doesn't suffer from Heartless, though a record of Nobody sightings have occured. Sea Salt Ice Cream is a rather famous treat here._

Tsukasa is still practicing with Vivi. She's asked to demonstrate her abilities by shooting ice, calling fire, and summoning lightning on several junk heaps. Just as she felt good about herself, Seifer walks in and dares her to try to fight him with magic.

**Boss: Seifer**

**Description: Self-appointed head of the "Twilight Disciplinary Committee." Seifer does his best to keep the town up to his own rigorous standards, but not everyone appreciates his high-handed tactics - take Hayner's gang, for example.**

**Attacks:  
Bloodfest-A technique where he leaps into the air and comes down hard.  
Demon Slice-A spinning attack.**

**Suggested Party: Tsukasa**

**Strategy: You can lose this fight. Only a threat up close, though he will dodge your magic most of the time.**

After that battle, Seifer suggests that Vivi join the battle too, teasing him with the "girlfriend" line. Vivi apologizes to Seifer before he joins in.

**Boss: Seifer**

**Suggested Party: Tsukasa, Vivi**

**Strategy: The first Limit Breaks, Twincast and Antinode, become available. You can lose this battle too.**

Limit Breaks gained:  
Twincast(Magic/Magic)-If possible, control is shifted to a third character during this time. Both characters focus on casting a spell which is powered up by mashing the buttons. Being attacked increases casting time, and if the times are too far apart, the Limit fails.  
Antinode(Magic/Magic)-Fireballs and icicles are launched, creating an explosion if they collide. They then cast a big explosion at the end.

After the battle, Seifer was reminded by Fuu what he came for, and so he asked Vivi where he started to learn magic. Vivi led them to the manor, but they see Haynor and the others in front of them. A classic stare-off between Hayner and Seifer ensues, so Vivi, Tsukasa and the others just sneak into the manor. Inside, they find the library, but when Tsukasa decides to finish a drawing she found on the table, they both fall.

Tsukasa wakes up to a cloaked figure who immediately runs away, and then Seifer and Hayner appear. Hayner recalls coming with Sora to the basement, though they had not went inside with him. Rai wants to go to Virtual Twilight Town, but Pence explains that some time after Sora went in there, there was a wave of energy that shortcircuited the computer, rendering it useless. (This may have something to do with the battle against Xemnas). In any case, they decide to turn in for the night.

The next morning, Tsukasa and the others head onto the train, hoping to go to the beach. However, they didn't realize the train was purple, but by the time, they all stepped out, the train disappeared, leaving them little choice but to explore the tower. Once they reach the top, they find a switch that reveals a Gummi Ship. When they try to go down, however, Tsukasa is trapped within a barrier...

**Boss: Diablo**

**Description: A raven last seen carrying the robes of Maleficient. It seems to be carrying some sort of dark matter.**

**Suggested Party: Tsukasa, Seifer, Hayner/Vivi**

**Strategy: As long as the bird is still alive, more Heartless will spawn. Defeating a wave of Heartless will coax the bird down.**

Defeating the bird causes the barrier to drop and the dark matter in its claws to vanish. They quickly hurry down to the Gummi Ship, though Tsukasa accidentally activates Auto-Pilot, taking them to who knows where.

* * *

Dialogues:

_(Virtual world)_  
"A virtual world? Who would believe that?" Seifer scoffed.  
In the Matrix, Morpheous sneezed.

_(Virtual world 2)_  
"Ah, I wanted to go into the virtual world." Rai moaned.  
Fuu wasn't as interested, not that anyone could tell. "Same thing"  
"No, if it was a virtual world, then I can have virtual girls cuddling me"  
Smack! Fuu tossed aside a piece of the monitor as Rai laid there on the ground.  
'Idiot.' Thought Hayner, Pence and Seifer, though they did think of the same thing.

_(Yen Sid's tower)_  
"Oh man! We're dead! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fish, ya know!" Rai quivered then paused. "...Ya know, I wonder if gramps is here."


	4. Intro: Pete

_World: Traverse Town_

_PoI: First District, Second District, Third District_

_Info: A world which opens its arms to those who lost their own. Due to recent events, there are a couple of new faces wandering about._

Nanako finishes up her patrol of the second district, but just as she was about to leave, a cloaked figure appears, telling her that her missing students are safe. However, the catch was two of them were most likely heading to a castle that barred his method of travel, a dark portal, so she would need to get a Gummi Ship. He disappears quickly when Minoru checks up on Nanako.

Searching around town, she hears about someone who was selling Gummi Ships. Once she reached the second district again, she sees that it is Pete of all people! Actually, the part that surprised her is the price Pete is offering, though Pete makes a compromise to find something interesting at Merlin's old house. Once at the house, Nanako sees an earthen stone and a red orb and picks them up, but on her way through the third district...

**Boss: Guard Armor**

**Description: A purple six-part armor, resembling a knight.**

**Attacks: Same as former**

**Suggested Party: Nanako**

**Strategy: This would be a good time to try out the summon, Bambi. This time, Bambi has grown up, and in addition to dealing damage, any hits he does generates extra health and magic balls. Other than that, the fight shouldn't have changed much from its original version.**

Nanako returns to Pete, and Pete appraises the red orb. He says there is something mighty powerful in it, but try as he might, he can't summon it. For fear of his manhood, however, he quickly trades Nanako a Gummi Ship, which she boards once she says her goodbyes. In space, Nanako spots Pete also leaving traverse Town, making an excuse of taking business elsewhere. This would be the first Gummi Ship section, nothing special. However, at the end of this course, Nanako's ship suddenly sputters and falls, ending her chapter.

* * *

Dialogues:  
_(Dark Portal)_  
"Wait, why can't you simply send me there?" Asked Nanako.  
The cloaked figure simply replied, "I got here using a portal of darkness. The Cornerstone of Light at that place opposes the darkness. Need I go on"  
"Hey! I'm not a student, you know!"

_(Pete)_  
"Pete! What are you doing here!?" Nanako shouted.  
"Gah! Don't sneak up on me!" Pete took a moment to catch his breath. "Look, missy, I don't know who you are, but I'm trying to make an honest living here"  
Nanako remembered an old cartoon. "...You're not gonna rip me off by charing a lot of Munny for something poor in quality, are you"  
"Don't be silly!" Pete chuckled. _'She's onto me!'_

_(Bahamut)_  
"So, what's with that orb?" Asked Nanako.  
Pete didn't take his eyes off said orb. "Well, I'll be honest, missy. This little baby with either summon the king of all dragons to spew his megaflare fireball doo-hickey or it will cause your game to crash"  
"Wait, what?"


	5. Intro: Game

Sora and Riku just finished school and decide to have a battle of blades. They each grab a wooden sword and fight each other.

**Boss: Riku**

**Description: A tall silver-haired boy, friends with Sora and Kairi. A Keyblade wielder that was once lost in darkness but walked the dawn.**

**Attacks:  
Get Up-If knocked down, gets back up with a kick.  
D. Rush-Dash forward with blade in hand.  
D. Slash-A fierce downward slash.  
D. Combo-A rapid succession of slashes.  
D. Break-A series of jump attacks.**

**Suggested Party: Sora**

**Strategy: You can lose this battle. Neither Sora or Riku will use the heavier stuff, like magic or finishers. Riku will also jump away to avoid some of your attacks as well as simply block some of them.**

Riku then offers a second round, which Sora immediately accepts.

**Boss: Sora**

**Description: A spiky-haired kid, friends with Riku and Kairi. A Keyblade wielder who journeyed the worlds in search of his friends.**

**Attacks:  
Dodge Roll-A roll that evades attacks.  
Sliding Dash-A sliding attack that sends him across the stage.  
Zantetsuken-An upward slash that might deal a critical blow. Blitz-A series of powerful downward strikes.  
Sonic Blade-Several dashing sword thrusts.  
Ars Arcanum-A combo of blunt strikes.**

**Suggested Party: Riku**

**Strategy: You can lose this battle too. Sora uses his specials sparingly, but their power does make up for it. Riku is quicker than Sora in basic combat as you may notice.**

Once they're finished, Sora and Riku lay down in the sand, a bit disappointed that they haven't had a "real" match yet. Riku asks Sora if he asked Kairi out yet, which goes unanswered when Kairi herself walks by. They recall the night when the Keyblade first arrived and their adventures, but then they see someone falling down from the sky into the water.

The falling person turns out to be Konata, and as they wonder if there is trouble, Konata wakes up and recognizes them. Problem is, she has no subtlety, and not only knows what they did but also tells them they are stars of a certain series, which of course surprises them. She then wants to eat something, which Riku accuses her of changing the subject too quickly. Once the kids finished eating, Konata answers the KH gang's question, which includes how much the game covers (via Final Mixes) and laments about how the other KH projects are under wraps. When asked about what happened to her world, Konata replies that Heartless attacked her world, the shock of that attack causing her to forget who led the attack. She then wants to have Sora and Riku show her how they fight, though Riku doesn't remain that trusting.

Once the gang finishes eating, Konata greets Tidus, Wakka and Selphie by their names, in which Kairi covers up by saying that she talked about them when they too are surprised. Selphie then pulls out a box that shows Sora's face on it, saying she found it at the beach, and Konata recognizes it as that game. Sora and the others take the box and drag Konata away, and Selphie becomes curious as to why they acted so weirdly (as well as finding out who the girl is). At Sora's house, Konata spots a PS2 and starts the game up, which surprises Sora as he remembered that dream (the intro), including the song "Simple and Clean". Outside, Wakka gets jealous that Sora gets to star in a game, though as Tidus thinks it's a coincidence, Selphie believes this has something to do with their disappearance.

The group goes back out, not aware that Selphie's group is hiding. Once they reach the beach, Sora and Riku invite Konata and Kairi to train, giving them both wooden swords. This adds two new gameplay mechanics. The first would be to switch the lead player to another character in the group, such as between Kairi and Konata. The second game mechanic would be interaction with another group, the other group acted by Sora and Riku, with actions like trading control to another group and merging groups together. Konata thinks of this as something very new to the KH series and thinks that there are other things involving this mechanic, to which Selphie pops out and asks what it is. However, Sora and the others are silent about this and do not want to talk about, which irritates Tidus who accuses them of acting too high and mighty, in which Sora retorts that its too dangerous for them to know, which ruins their friendship. Konata thinks that this is her fault, which she states as if it wasn't a big deal.

The next day, Sora and others are oddly silent, dressed in their KH clothes. They want to apologize to Tidus and the others for what happened and consider telling them about Kingdom Hearts. However, the Heartless appears, and Sora and the others (sans Konata who oddly finds a large paper fan instead) finally pull out their Keyblades. Once finished with that group, Konata spots a dark spot over the island, which is where the Heartless center is most likely to be. Once they reach the island, they help out Tidus's group and then try to explain the Kingdom Hearts fiasco, though Riku points out that they can have the discussion AFTER clearing out the Heartless. Once they reach the epicenter, the boss appears, to which Konata finally remembers who attacked her world. The boss says that he has orders to defeat the Keyblade wielders "Sari and Rika".

Limit Breaks gained:  
Session(Sora/Riku)-Same as KHII Passion(Sora/Kairi)-Sora and Kairi drive the Keyblade into the ground, creating a shockwave like the original Trinity Limit.  
Blitz Ace(Tidus/Wakka)-Tidus unleashes a combo before leaping into the air, which Wakka then throws him the ball and Tidus kicks it for extra damage.  
Slots(Wakka/Selphie)-Wakka and Selphie pulls out a slot machie that pops out of nowhere and spins it; the effects are random.

**Boss: O'Chunks**

**Description: A dim-witted but loyal warrior with phenomenal brute strength**

**Attacks:  
Ground Pound-A leaping attack that becomes strong during the descent.  
Shoulder Tackle-A ramming attack that's hard to stop.  
O'Chunkin'-A grappling move that bounces the unfortunate victim all over the place. He poses when this succeeds.**

**Suggested Party: Sora/Riku/Konata, Selphie/Tidus/Kairi, Wakka**

**Strategy: A well timed guard can stun him long enough to get a good combo in. His throw move is the most dangerous move in his inventory, not because of the damage but the fact that the victim could collide with other members of the party. Simply put, don't stay near him all the time.**

Once O'Chunks is finished, he claims the match a tie and then leaves via gas. Now worried, Sora wants to leave the world, and just as luck would have it, a Gummi Ship crashes, and Konata is reunited with Nanako. As Riku focuses on repairs, Sora and Kairi explains what happened to them and plans to leave again, but Tidus and the others wants to join. Nanako suggests that they bid farewell to their parents and guardians, and Konata also plans to come along since she was not going to give up the opportunity. And so, it is agreed that they would all go as soon as possible.

In another realm, a man mutters Tidus's name, and when the Emperor askes if he has any doubts, the man shakes his head, wondering how much the boy has grown.

* * *

Dialogues:  
_(No-game proof)_  
"Prove it." Riku interrogated. "Prove that we are game characters of this 'Kingdom Hearts"  
"In the Castle That Never Was, if you go into first person view and stand in the right position, you can see Kairi's panties"  
"Not that kind of proof!" Kairi shouted, her face as red as Sora's.

_(Intro)_  
"That's exactly the same dream I had that night." Sora remembered.  
"Really?" Asked Konata.  
"Well, not with the words 'Square' and 'Disney', but I definitely remember that song."

_(Game)_  
"Alright! Let's play it!" At that moment, Riku turned off the console. "Hey"  
"I already know Sora can kick my ass. I don't need to see a game confirming it."

_(O'Chunks)_  
"You!" Konata's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but Mario's in a different world."  
O'Chunks rubbed his chin. "Who? No matter. ah be here for Sari and Rika."  
"I don't think there's anyone here by those names..." Sora thought as Riku was racking up his mind.  
"Sora, Riku, he's looking for YOU."


	6. Intro: Lingering Spirit

_World: Disney Castle_

_PoI: Cornerstone of Light_

_Info: A world ruled by King Mickey. Due to the Cornerstone of Light, Heartless cannot invade this world._

Tsukasa and the others get off their Gummi Ship and bump into another group, and she is reunified with Kagami. It should be also noted that Seifer is interested in Leon's weapon while Tidus is surprised by Yuna's appearance. A third Gummi Ship comes in and reveals the kids from Destiny Islands. They can't help but wonder if it's a big coincidence, destiny, or (as Konata puts it) a plot device. Anyway, they reach the throne room, though they don't see the King there. Everyone splits up, but they start to notice a cloaked figure wandering about. Once all the place have been searched, they take one last look in the throne room to see that the thone was set aside, revealing stairs. They see a wierd portal, and Sora, Kairi, and Riku head in before Konata can warn them, and they do indeed find the King, Donald and Goofy. However, they find someone else instead.

Limit Breaks gained:  
Destiny Limit(Sora/Donald/Goofy)-Same as KHII Lucky Star(Konata/Kagami/Tsukasa/Nanako)-You wouldn't be able to use this with a three-man team. This seems to dazzle the Heartless (and other enemies), which causes them to drop items 100 of the time and has a massive Jackpot effect upon defeat. Not effective on a few enemies.  
Fire Cross(Seifer/Leon)-Seifer casts Fire using his chi, then he swipes Leon's Gunblade and either does No Mercy, Demon Slice, or Bloodfest.  
Real Emotion(YuRiPa/Tidus)-YuRiPa will surround Tidus, giving him an Aero, Haste, and Regen effect.

**Boss: Lingering Spirit**

**Description: An armored Keyblade wielder of the past, his abilities are far more advanced that Sora and Riku's.**

**Attacks: Whatever is in Final Mix+**

**Suggested Party: Sora, Kairi, Riku**

**Strategy: Ha ha, you're funny. At this point, you probably won't have the stuff needed to survive him, but if you can somehow defeat him at this point or until a certain point of this story, he drops Appeared Vision, a synthesis material. Obviously, you should save yourself the trouble and lose.**

The knight doesn't fall and prepares to do one last strike, but Sora drives into Master Form with Kairi and Riku using their keyblades. The knight doesn't finish them off, but walks away, and Sora decides to leave before he changes his mind.

Drive Forms gained:  
Valor(Sora/Goofy or Riku)-A form focused on power. This turns his clothes red and requires 3 drive bars.  
Wisdom(Sora/Donald or Kairi)-A form focused on magic. This turns his clothes blue and requires 3 drive bars.  
Master(Sora/Anyone/Anyone)-A form that focuses on power and magic. This turns his clothes yellow and requires 4 drive bars.  
Anti(Sora)-A form that randomly appears. This turns him into a heartless.

Once everyone recovered from that ordeal and the four Lucky Star characters are dressed (in their OVA RPG costumes), Sora asked Mickey what that was, to which Mickey replies "a piece of the past" and urges them not to go in there again. They debrief on the attack on Lucky Paradise, the Kingdom Hearts game, and the possible involvement of Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario). It is then that the cloaked figure enters the room. He admits he is a Nobody and is simply a messenger to ask Sora and his party to meet his leader at the World That Never Was. Due to Organization XIII, they don't fully trust the Nobody (who flew here via Gummi Ship), but it's the only lead they have.

* * *

Dialogues:

_(After the fight)_  
"...Could Xigbar be refering to him?" Sora wondered.  
"If you think that's badass, you should see the Birth by Sleep movie." Konata replied.  
"Konata, I don't think he's ready to handle THAT yet." Kagami interrupted.

_(After the fight 2)_  
"He can't be that hard." Reasoned Konata. "After all, it's possible to defeat him in Critical Mode at Level 1"  
"...Perhaps." Mickey agreed. "But I'd rather not take that chance yet."  
"Fine, make him an optional boss then."


	7. Intro: Blank

Sora, Kairi and Riku look upon the destruction of this place. It looks so drastically different, mainly because the place had fallen apart and was used by Xemnas as ammunition. They land at a clearing, where the Nobody messenger greets them.

_World: The World That Never Was_

_PoI: The Castle That Never Was, Dark City_

_Info: A world that served as a safe haven for Nobodies, namely Organization XIII. It is believed to be the Nobody equivalent to the End of the World._

They follow the messenger to a where the skyscraper once stood, but then the messenger stops there and pulls out a kendo blade. They are immediately surrounded by Nobody minions that attack them. The messenger explains that this most likely happened because they were angry at the world's ruins and the lost of Kingdom Hearts. Sora retorts that Nobodies can't get angry due to their lack of emotions, but the messenger reasons that just because they can't feel anger doesn't mean they don't have the right to.

They then eventually reach their base to find two cloaked Nobody playing chess. The Nobodies, named Zero and Grim, asks the leader why he acted like the messenger, and the now recognized leader named Ronin wanted to see how good they were. Ronin explains that they are a group of Nobodies that choose to help other worlds and did not desire Kingdom Hearts, at least not using the Organization's method. He then tells the Kingdom Hearts crew that they have been working to find Bleck's stronghold while the others looked for other Keyblade wielders, which surprised them. Zero believes that Bleck is also seeking out these Keybladers and disposing of them before they could act. The fact that Konata believes Bleck would try to destroy the worlds makes Ronin reconsider his plans. However, an explosion is heard, and everyone sets out to investigate it. They see that the perpetrator is Bleck himself.

**Boss: Count Bleck**

**Description: The holder of the Dark Prognosticus, a being of darkness that wishes to destroy all worlds.**

**Attacks:  
Gravija-A powerful black hole emerges.  
Slowra-A spell that slows everyone except himself down.  
Black Hole-A small straight-forward ball of darkness.  
Charge-Moves closer to the opponent when far away.  
Barrier-Attacks won't work.**

**Suggested Party: Sora, Konata, Mickey.**

**Strategy: You can't win this battle.**

Bleck mocks the Keyblade wielders and plans to send them into oblivion, but the Nobodies get them out of the way, and Ronin fights Bleck in their place. However, Bleck leaves, instead leaving a Darkside to fight them.

**Boss: Darkside**

**Description: A gigantic heartless, one that Sora fought multiple times.**

**Attacks:  
Summon Shadows-It creates shadows by tearing a hole to the darkness.  
Dark Ball-A ball of shadow.**

**Suggested Party: Ronin**

**Strategy: Nobodies fight solo in most occasions. However, they are rather strong in their own ways. For Ronin, his HP only drops when his MP bar is empty, and in addition to his use of sword and bombs, he can sacrifice a full MP bar to unleashed the full power of his blade.**

After scanning the area, Ronin offers them their assistance, which Sora and Mickey agree upon. As the Kingdom Hearts crew departs, Ronin asks Zero about the status of the others, to which he replies that they are simply waiting for the moment. Zero then asks why this part of the plan is necessary, in which Ronin says that, like the King, he senses an abnormal rise in darkness.

* * *

Dialogue:

_(Who)_  
Konata looks at the Nobodies. "Do I know you"  
"If you do, can you not speak of it?"  
Konata huffed. "Fine, but only for the sake of the story."

_(Before Bleck leaves)_  
"Bleck! This isn't what-" Bleck leaves before Konata can finish. "...Maybe I should have used her name at the beginning of the sentence..."

_(Name)_  
"What good would that name had done?" Zero wondered.  
"Well," Konata replied, "Bleck would stop trying to destroy the worlds just for hearing that."  
"And what if he tempered his emotions? What if he chose his duty over his desires?"  
"Then we would have been very screwed."


End file.
